


Strong

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, feeling helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia is upset by some news and James conforts her.





	Strong

James saw tears rolling down Olivia's cheeks. He pulled her into his arms.

 

"Everything will be fine. Stevie's strong," he told her in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

 

"Do you really believe that?"

 

"Yes. I told you, she's tough. She’ll pull through." James tightened his arms around her a bit more.

 

Olivia encircled his waist with her arms and sighed. "I hope you are right, 007."

 

Her head rested against his chest, and James placed a kiss atop her white hair.

 

"She will." James couldn't understand why, but he simply knew the girl's time hadn't come to die.


End file.
